


Take Back the Sky

by Hakusan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Slow Build, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakusan/pseuds/Hakusan
Summary: "The butterfly is ready to take flight."After completing a side-job, Reborn is given an ominous warning. An old grudge is reawakened as a mafia group known as Farfalla begins to make their move. Their goal: erase the Vongola from existence at all costs. To do this, they must start from the very beginning. Tsuna knows that it's time to protect his precious family once more, but what can he do when he's been separated from them by the wall of ten generations?AKA: the time travel fic no one asked for because i love khr time travel fics that are like decimo/primo meetings and im also trash





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place about 6 years (give or take) in the future from the end of the main series.  
> The ages should be about this if I'm right:  
> Tsuna/Gokudera/Yamamoto is currently 20  
> Ryohei/Hibari/Mukuro is currently 21  
> Reborn/Lambo is currently 11  
> Chrome is currently 19
> 
> I'll definitely add tags as I go since I only have maybe the first 5 chapters planned out rn and even those are bound to change as I actually start writing them. The only ship that is for sure going to be there is 8059 but I will definitely add more than that later. 8059 is just the only one that has actually been planned in thus far.
> 
> Also: lots of OCs. I made an entirely new family, so lots of OCs. Be warned.
> 
> Also also: I used Renato Sinclair as Reborn's "real name" just because it's out there and is considered to be at least partially canon (I think).

It’s a quiet evening. If not for the stares, Reborn thinks that it could even be considered pleasant. He doesn’t blame the other patrons in the least. To any ordinary civilian, he appears as a child. Barely a preteen, really. So when he orders an alcoholic drink and the bartender actually gives him one, of course it attracts some attention. Reborn never was one to let a set of eyes get to him.

He slides a few bills over the counter, which is taken just as discretely. “No requests this time?” The barkeep asks, keeping his voice low.

Reborn chuckles softly. “Just passing through, my friend.” He downs the glass in a matter of seconds, but refuses a refill. “I had to take care of something. A quick job. Nothing too important.”

“Well, it’s always a pleasure to have you, Reborn.”

Reborn smirks and opens his mouth to respond, but is suddenly hit with...something. It’s nothing physical. Rather, it’s more of a sudden feeling. If he were any other person, he might have described it as a crippling sense of dread. But Reborn is not like any other person.

He excuses himself immediately. The bartender, though not entirely understanding, knows enough not to get in his way. He waves Reborn off and watches him leave.

As soon as he’s outside, the feeling becomes stronger. More recognizable.

It feels like bloodlust.

Gripping his gun, Reborn turns and dashes down a back alley, putting as much distance between himself and the streets. There may not be many people out this time of night, but he’d still prefer to avoid unnecessary casualties, if at all possible. When he’s deemed the distance far enough, he stops.

“Show yourself.”

“There’s no need to be so tense, _Sinclair_.”

A man steps out from the shadows into the moonlight, hands raised above his head to show that he’s not a threat. As if Reborn would believe that. Although his features are slightly obscured by the darkness, they are unmistakably familiar. Reborn narrows his eyes, raising his gun.

“Scherzo.”

“Really, I’d feel much more comfortable if you weren’t pointing that thing at me.” Even with such little light, Reborn can see the bitterness in Scherzo’s smile. Rage dancing behind his steely eyes. “Is a simple chat really too much to ask for?”

Reborn scowls. “From you, without a doubt.”

“How you wound me.” Scherzo frowns to match Reborn’s expression, placing his hand on his chest as though he were in pain. “It’s been years, Sinclair. I just want to talk.”

“Then start fucking talking.”

“As rude as ever, I see,” he chuckles, shoving his hands in his pockets, “I just wanted to pass a message. Consider it a courtesy, more than anything.”

A pause. Everything about this man irks Reborn to no end. He supposes he never really got along well with rain. “Keep stalling and I blow your brains out.”

Scherzo doesn’t even flinch. “You already know that killing me will only add to your burdens.” He passes Reborn a pale yellow envelope, sealed with wax. “The butterfly is ready to take flight. Tell your boss to watch his back.”

Reborn lowers his gun, and Scherzo laughs. He’s so tempted to just _kill the man now_ , but if he’s telling the truth doing so will only stoke the flames. So he lets him go, and watches him saunter back down the alley. Around the corner and out of sight. Someone Reborn thought he’d never see again. Someone who shouldn’t have been seen again, and the family that stands behind him.

If the warning rings true, the Vongola needs to be prepared.

* * *

 

Tsuna wakes to the first rays of sunlight peeking through his windows. After years of being punched awake by Reborn, he’s finally gotten used to getting up early and can even do so on his own. A few meetings have been scheduled today. He figures that a simple black suit will suffice.

All in all, being the Neo Vongola Primo isn’t much different from being the Vongola Decimo. At this point, most of his colleagues use the term interchangeably, and he supposes that he’s okay with it. First or tenth, it doesn’t change the fact that he is now officially going to be a mob boss until the day he dies. Having come of age just this past week, everything feels a bit too real.

But now isn’t the time for that.

He takes a deep breath, making sure to straighten out his clothes once more, and steps outside. Unsure if any of his family members are still asleep, Tsuna makes sure to keep his steps as light as possible going down the hall. Any intention of being quiet quickly flies out the window, as an ornate wooden door slams open behind him.

“Good morning, Tenth!” Gokudera is practically yelling. Like always. He bows deeply, and then begins speaking. “I apologize for not debriefing you as soon as I returned, but I didn’t want to wake you.” Despite the dark circles under his eyes, Gokudera doesn’t look the least bit tired. There’s an eager grin on his face as he hands Tsuna a thin red folder. “I spent the night finishing the report.”

Although he can’t approve of missing sleep, Tsuna can appreciate Gokudera’s work ethic. Tsuna thanks him and takes up his offer to debrief in person, also taking the time to remind him to use his inside voice.

It’s too late.

“Man, you guys sure sound energetic!” Yamamoto is leaning against his doorway, half-dressed, laughing. Like always. Okay, maybe not the half-dressed part. He rubs his eyes and yawns. “Mind if I join you two?”

“Of course I mind! This has nothing to do with you, dumbass!”

Another laugh, followed by more yelling as they follow their boss. Even after all these years, not much has changed. The environment and discussed topics are different, sure, but the dynamics have remained the same.

The main office is in a completely different wing. It’s an enclosed space, with no windows and only one set of doors. Tsuna takes his seat at the desk, and Gokudera pulls up a chair. Yamamoto drapes himself across the couch, grinning with excitement. Gokudera always tells the best stories.

Unfortunately, the meeting is stopped before it can even start.

Reborn actually uses the door for once, sauntering in without a word. It’s rare for him to make his presence known in such a mundane way. A nagging tug in the back of his head tells Tsuna that something is horribly wrong, but before he can open his mouth a pale yellow envelope is dropped onto the desk. The crest imprinted in the wax seal is unfamiliar, depicting an elegant butterfly. It’s too small to make out the name.

As soon as he opens the letter, a bright blue flame ignites in the center. Almost immediately, the paper crumbles, hitting the desk with a wet splatter. Yamamoto springs up, staring intently at the fire until it puts itself out. The page was blank. “Reborn…? What is this?”

“As far as I know, it’s a warning.” Reborn is frowning, brow furrowed as he, too, gazes at the ruined paper. “I don’t know the specifics yet, but I would suggest that you begin increasing security tomorrow. I’ve also taken the liberty of asking for backup. You’ll thank me later.”

He’s doing far too much to beef up their ranks for such a vague threat. It’s setting off all of Tsuna’s red flags. “Reborn, what exactly are we dealing with here?”

“And as I said, I don’t know. It’s really too early to say.” Reborn shrugs and saunters back to the door, resuming his calm facade. “For now, all we can do is wait. Though I suggest you listen to my advice, no-good Tsuna.”

“No-good--!?”

The door closes before Tsuna can get anything else out. He falls back in his seat, gazing at the wet clump on his desk in bewilderment. His guardians, on the other hand, begin moving almost immediately.

“I’ll file this report in the archives, Tenth.”

“Hey, I think I’m gonna go call Squalo. Just to make sure he knows what’s up.”

It’s in moments like these that Tsuna feels incredibly lucky to have such reliable friends. He nods in affirmation and the two go off in their separate ways. Alone, Tsuna scrapes the remnants of the letter into an empty bin and then focuses his attention on the envelope, which remained untouched by the flames. Something about the seal _feels_ familiar, like he should recognize it. But he doesn’t. He decides to store the information in the back of his mind rather than fret about it now. There are more important things to take care of.

He stands to leave, but stops short. It feels like an alarm is going off inside of his head. There’s the oh-so-familiar click of a gun’s safety lock being switched, but it should be impossible for anyone to have gotten this far into the base without being noticed. Tsuna dodges, but the bullet still draws blood, tearing a deep gash in his shoulder.

An unfamiliar woman stands, indigo flames glowing brightly around her entire body. She may not be real, but the gun in her hand certainly is. The scowl on her face highlights the scars marring her skin. She raises her gun again. Tsuna wills himself to move, but finds that he can’t. The rain flames must have-

“Goodbye, Vongola.”

The last thing Tsuna hears is another gunshot, and then everything goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally have not read/watched reborn in like 3-4 years  
> im currently rewatching it and will reread it once i get to the end (or maybe at least the choice arc or whatever it was called)  
> so if i get something wrong, please help me by a) ignoring it because this is kind of an AU of sorts or b) tell me gently what i got wrong. gently. pls
> 
> thank for read


End file.
